Blood and Roses
by Yakibaru
Summary: OOC/Joker Kate est affectée par le GCPD sur le dossier du Joker, après ses évènements terroristes sur Gotham. Seulement ce n'est pas le simple travail de recherche avec lequel elle avait peu envie de s'imliquer qui va poser le plus de problèmes. Le Joker attend d'être convié à la fête, même si les organisateurs semblent... avoir un manque de classe pathétique par rapport à lui
1. Un essai

_**Salut cher lecteurs ! Bon, j'attaque sur du Dark Knight series, après avoir découvert grâce à une amie « The Dark Knight »( merci Leti :)). J'ai adoré le personnage d'Heath Ledger, qui a fait un boulot extra ! Donc, je vais m'appuyer sur lui, sur d'autres persos de l'univers de Batman pour que les grands fans s'y retrouvent, et l'univers de Nolan.**_

_**Dîtes-moi donc ce que vous en pensez de cette fanfic =)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

** 1. Un Essai**

Kate secoua la tête et recula au fond de son vieux fauteuil en fusillant la télévision du regard.

_« … nous informe que l'homme connu sous le nom du Joker a été envoyé à l'Asile d'Arkham après son passage devant le Tribunal. Il sera traité pour la longue liste de pathologies que les médecins lui ont diagnostiqués, y étant mentionnés une psychopathologie, maniacologie... »_

« Oui, oui merci bien. » marmonna-t-elle sombrement, continuant de fixer le journaliste énumérant les différentes maladies de l'homme. « Je pense qu'on a déjà réalisé qu'il était cinglé, crétin. »

Kate pensait vraiment qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps à Gotham avec le Joker, il aurait eu droit à la prison. Ils ne parlaient que de lui à la télévision, chaque soir depuis ses débuts explosifs et elle ne comprenait pas qu'on en termine là.

Une sonnerie retentit dans son appartement, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

Avec un soupir, elle se redressa légèrement, cherchant l'origine du son. Où avait-elle encore laissé trainer ce fichu portable ? Elle se leva et se hâta vers la petite cuisine de son appartement, où elle farfouilla dans les poches de sa veste posée sur une chaise.

« Bon sang... Je sais que tu es là, allez... » Elle finit par mettre la main sur l'objet recherché et décrocha aussitôt.

« Oui ? »

« Dawkins ? » demanda une voix grave.

« Mmh, c'est moi. » répondit-elle d'un ton ennuyé en s'asseyant à la petite table ronde de sa cuisine, tirant bruyamment une des chaises sur le carrelage.

« Bonsoir, Dawkins, c'est le Commissaire Gordon. »

Kate fronça les sourcils, ses pieds nus tapotant le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

« Je vous appelle pour renouveler ma proposition. »

Kate s'immobilisa, perplexe. Quand on parlait du loup… Jim Gordon lui avait demandé de travailler avec lui sur le cas du Joker, mais elle avait refusé, débordée par d'autres dossiers sur la disparition de trois enfants dans la ville voisine.

« Heu... Il a été arrêté Gordon. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de... »

« En réalité, le Dr Arkham m'a contacté, et il voudrait mettre quelqu'un de qualifié pour enquêter sur son passé, et qui a quelques connaissances en psychologie. J'ai immédiatement pensé à vous. »

Kate soupira et jeta un regard sur la véranda du salon où elle pouvait voir la ville illuminée dans la nuit claire. « Mmh... Je ne sais pas Gordon... »

« Vous avez des études en psychologie, Dawkins. Et même quelques années dans un établissement semblable à celui d'Arkham Asylum. Je suis sûr que vous êtes plus que qualifiée pour... »

« Oui, oui je sais. » coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Gordon se tut et elle l'entendit retenir sa respiration en attente de sa réponse. Kate continua de fixer la ville au dehors, pensive.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter, Gordon, désolée. »

« Ecoutez, je... Nous aurions vraiment besoin de vous Dawkins. Vous êtes la meilleure de Gotham, et si nous arrivions à découvrir tout ce qui est possible sur le Joker... Et bien, nous pourrions nous assurer de démanteler tous réseaux, QG, qu'il aurait établis, sans compter tous les personnes lui ayant fournis armes, équipements... »

Kate grimaça, tout à fait consciente de l'importance que son travail pourrait avoir si elle réussissait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait plus jamais mettre les pieds dans un établissement psychiatrique depuis qu'elle avait abandonné son travail de psychiatre.

« Katherine, juste... » Gordon s'interrompit un instant, puis continua : « Arkham voudrait vous rencontrer. Allez le voir dans son bureau demain matin, écoutez ce qu'il a à dire et prenez votre décision. »

Kate se passa une main dans les cheveux, indécise. « Je ne sais pas, Jim... »

« Allez simplement au rendez-vous. Si vous choisissez de ne pas vous en occuper par la suite, c'est d'accord. »

Kate resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de finalement soupirer « Bon, ok, ok... Je vais voir ça. » Et de raccrocher sans attendre la réponse du commissaire.

Elle reposa le téléphone sur la table et fixa sans les voir les lumières de la ville, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un long moment, Kate grimaça pour elle-même et se leva pour éteindre la télévision.

« Katherine Dawkins. »

La secrétaire écouta attentivement, le combiné collé à l'oreille. « Très bien. » Elle tourna ses yeux vers Kate et tendis un doigt vers les escaliers. « Montez par-là, le bureau du Dr Arkham est au troisième étage. Longez le couloir et prenez la quatrième porte sur votre gauche. »

Kate hocha lentement la tête, enregistrant mentalement les indications. Déambulant de le couloir de l'Asile d'Arkham, Kate ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'établissement était plutôt bien tenu. Il n'était pas d'un blanc immaculé et sans un grain de poussière sur le sol, mais les murs tenaient debout, leur couleur légèrement jaunie ne choquait pas tant et le sol, malgré quelques traces noires des roues des chariots des infirmières, était propre.

Un cri retentit au bout du couloir que Kate ignora. Elle poussa la lourde porte battante sur sa gauche et avança dans le nouveau couloir. Elle jeta un œil au panneau « Directeur Dr Jeremiah Arkham » accroché sur la porte et frappa. A travers la vitre aux stores relevés elle vit un homme reculer de son bureau, assis sur une chaise en cuir à roulette et lui faire signe d'entrer à travers le verre.

Elle activa la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Miss Dawkins, je vous attendais. »

Kate scanna les lieux rapidement, du bureau du docteur aux piles de dossiers entassés derrière lui sur des étagères, aux feuilles éparpillées sur le sol et la table. Il tendit les bras et déplaça quelques feuilles pour octroyer une place de libre tandis qu'elle prenait place sur la seule chaise non encombrée de dossiers, en face de lui.

Elle détailla Jeremiah Arkham avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas le profil type d'un directeur d'hôpital.

Il était jeune, dans la trentaine tout au plus, et la pièce témoignait d'un grand investissement dans son travail. Kate était elle-même complètement désordonnée dans son bureau, tout trainait partout du sol aux armoires, et elle pensait que c'était la preuve de personnes très occupées, plus qu'un manque de professionnalisme.

« C'est vous que Jim Gordon m'envoie ? » demanda-t-il.

Kate sourit sarcastiquement. « On dirait bien. »

Arkham acquiesça puis posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses mains sous son menton, lui lançant un regard perçant. « Et pourquoi vous a-t-il choisi, vous ? »

Kate fronça les sourcils et leva un sourcil avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Cette simple entrevue semblait déjà se transformer en entretien d'embauche.

« Et bien... surement parce que je corresponds aux critères que vous lui avez demandé de trouver pour vous. »

Il sourit brièvement et hocha la tête. « Vous marquez un point. J'ai demandé au commissaire Gordon quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider avec le Joker. Vous devez donc avoir quelques connaissances en psychiatrie ? Et de plus... »

Kate leva un doigt, l'interrompant poliment dans une tirade où elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir interminable.

« Excusez-moi, Dr Arkham, mais ne disposez-vous pas déjà de tous les professionnels dont vous avez besoin ici ? »

Le regard d'Arkham s'assombrit. « Oui... le Joker est vraiment très difficile à aborder. Bien sûr, j'ai tout le personnel dont j'ai besoin. Mais là, de simples psychiatres et psychologues ne suffiront pas si nous voulons réellement découvrir la vérité sur cet homme. Quel est votre rôle dans l'unité de Gordon ? »

« Je ne travaille pas pour Gordon. Je travaille avec lui. Je suis détective. »

« Je l'ignorai. Que diriez-vous de rencontrer notre homme ? » S'exclama-t-il soudain, passant du coq à l'âne.

Etonnée, Kate l'observa pendant une dizaine de secondes complètement prise de court. « Je n'ai pas... »

Arkham se leva d'un bond et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, une pochette sous le bras. « Suivez-moi Katherine. » Il sortit sans l'attendre. Hébétée, Kate le suivit, se dépêchant pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

« Dr Arkham ! » l'apostropha-t-elle en trottant à sa suite dans les couloirs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à ce gars ? Elle n'avait même pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il allait lui balancer le Joker dans les bras sans qu'elle ait pu exprimer le moindre avis.

« Dr Arkham ! » répéta-t-elle en le saisissant pas le coude pour le ralentir.

« Appelez-moi Jeremiah. Il est en entretien avec l'un de mes employés, mais jusqu'à présent, cela n'a pas vraiment porté ses fruits... Il ne fait que de se moquer... Raconter des blagues de mauvais goût qui effraient nos précédents docteurs... »

« Je voudrai vous dire que... »

« Mais avec vous... Peut-être que cela marchera ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser que _moi_ je ferai la différence par rapport à _eux ?!_ » s'exclama-t-elle en tendant un bras en direction des infirmières qui se pressaient dans le couloir, des docteurs s'engouffrant dans une salle avec un dossier sous le bras.

Arkham se tourna vers elle. « Parce que vous ne travaillez pas tout à fait comme nous. »

Il reprit sa marche, poussant une lourde porte à double battant tout en continuant d'expliquer. « En tant que docteurs, ce que nous trouvons intéressant, c'est l'esprit du patient... » L'écho de leurs pas résonnait tandis qu'ils dévalaient des escaliers. « On veut connaître ses habitudes, son passé et trouver un véritable lien avec ce qui l'a conduit jusque dans cet établissement. Mais vous, ce n'est pas le nombre de maladies dont il souffre qui vous intéresse... Plutôt la loi, la justice et le fait que cet homme ait brisé les règles... Et en tant que détective, vous travaillez sur le concret, le matériel ! Nous sur le psychisme qui n'est pas aussi facile à comprendre. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

Kate hocha silencieusement la tête tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant une nouvelle double porte. « L'esprit est toujours en mouvement. » Récita-t-elle.

Arkham lui lança un regard impressionné tout en sortant une carte de la poche de sa veste blanche. Il la passa à travers la fente d'un lecteur qui bipa, débloquant la porte dans un déclic.

« Quelles études avez-vous faites ? »

« J'ai été psychiatre quelques temps. » répondit-elle en détaillant le garde devant lequel ils passaient.

« Une ancienne psy ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait quitter ce métier ? »

Kate s'assombrit. « Une mauvaise journée. » *

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle continua : « Nous sommes dans la section pénitentiaire de l'établissement je suppose ? »

« Exact. Et bien tant mieux. Voilà donc où je voulais en venir. Vous avez des connaissances sur l'esprit. Vous savez ce qu'il en ait. Mais vous savez aussi vous intéresser au concret. » Finit-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte gardée par un policier armé.

« Bonjour Steve. Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ? »

Le jeune gardien aux cheveux roux secoua la tête. « Tout va bien Docteur. »

Jeremiah Arkham se saisit d'une blouse posée sur la chaise du gardien contre le mur, y retira le badge au nom du _Dr Jason Brawn _et le lui tendit. « Est ce que vous acceptez un premier essai avec le Joker ? »

Kate fixa quelques secondes le vêtement et tourna la tête vers la porte gardée par le jeune garde.

Elle n'avait pas prévu d'être mise dans cette situation aussi rapidement. En réalité, elle n'avait pas prévu de seulement mettre les pieds ici. Mais maintenant, elle ne voyait pas comment retourner en arrière, Arkham avait piqué sa curiosité et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de simplement s'arrêter_ là._

Elle s'empara de la blouse blanche et s'en revêtit. « Juste un essai, Jeremiah. » prévint-elle avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

La porte se referma dans son dos avec un bruit sourd et elle jeta un œil aux murs blancs et l'ambiance stérile. Son regard tomba sur la seule chaise libre, posée devant une table blanche. Enfin elle détailla l'homme assis en face, les jambes allongées sous la table, ses mains menottées posées à plat sur le meuble, le bout de ses doigts en tapotant impatiemment la surface.

Les yeux noirs du Joker rencontrèrent les siens et Kate crut voir une légère lueur troublante éclairer le fond de ses pupilles l'espace d'une seconde.

« Voyez-vous cela... Le nouveau gentil petit chienchien d'Arkham... » Dit-il à voix basse. Il s'humecta les lèvres et se redressa un peu, tendant les mains vers le siège vide en face de lui. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous donc ! Je ne vais pas refuser un peu de charmante compagnie... Quel est donc ton nom, _hmm ? _»

* * *

_**Alors je voudrai préciser que Steve est une référence aux génialicimes The Joker Blogs. Vous connaissez pas ? Tsss… allez sur youtube, vous tapez « Therapy Begins Joker Blogs » et vous regardez tout jusqu'à la fin ! Je veux dire pas seulement la video, mais toutes les autres de la saison ) Après, c'est mieux si vous comprenez l'anglais, y a pas de Vostfr ^^ Bien dommage d'ailleurs… Cette série du net centrée sur le Joker après son arrestation est juste géniale. Je vais sans doute faire un tas de clins d'œil à cette série que j'ai regardé une dizaine de fois.**_

_***Une mauvaise journée : clin d'œil pour les plus grands fans de batman ;) **_


	2. Test

**Hey deuxième chapitre ! Merci à mes deux premiers reviewer/euses, ça fait toujours plaisir un ptit' message ^^ Je vais continuer cette fanfic comme je peux vu qu'en ce moment j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps avec mes stages, mais je vais faire un effort )**

* * *

**2. Test**

Kate dévisagea l'homme quelques instants, des cicatrices qui lui barraient les joues à ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux fins aux reflets verdâtres lui tombant sur les épaules. Il ne portait pas de maquillage, ce qui le rendait moins inaccessible, mais tout aussi intimidant que les images qu'on lui renvoyait à la télévision.

Elle tira la chaise libre et s'assit, déposant son sac sur le sol et la pochette d'Arkham sur la table.

« Je suis le Docteur Katherine Dawkins. Hum... »

Elle parcouru des yeux la liste de questions imprimées par le Dr. Arkham avec mécontentement. « Non, on s'en fiche de ça. » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en mettant les papiers au fond de la pochette.

Le Joker l'observait avec curiosité, le sourcil levé. « Vous êtes sûre de vouloir improviser avec moi Docteur ? Voilà qui semble téméraire… » siffla-t-il en passant rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, je pense qu'on a déjà dû vous poser ce genre de questions auparavant sans que vous n'y répondiez sérieusement… Je ne vois que le test de Rorschach, ou les questions basiques telles que ''Pourquoi êtes-vous là '', ''Avez-vous bien dormi ?'', rien de bien int… »

Le Joker l'interrompit avec un petit rire, dévoilant des dents jaunies. « C'est vrai que je me serais amusé avec ce test. Je suis là parce que le monde est un joyeux grand n'importe quoi. Et ma nuit a été horrible, il faudra penser à rénover le matériel, qui dort dans un lit pareil de nos jours ? »

Kate soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas si vous êtes plus coopérant qu'avec mes prédécesseurs, mais j'ai au moins une réponse claire sur deux. » Elle avait l'impression d'être avec un gamin particulièrement mal élevé qui était en pleine crise d'autorité. Au détail près que c'était un psychopathe âgé d'une trentaine d'années.

« On vous a dit combien de ces types ont déambulés ici ? » demanda soudainement le Joker.

« Non. »

« Douze. Et vous êtes la treizième d'une longue liste qui n'a pas voulu rester très longtemps en ma compagnie. Je ne suis pas un cobaye qu'on dissèque afin de l'étudier et de faire des progrès dans la science. Une seule personne dans cet établissement c'est montrée plus que qualifiée, or elle m'est refusée car elle est dans sa dernière année de formation. »

Le Joker se recula, observant le plafond tout en continuant. « J'espère que vous aurez saisi le message Dr. Dawkins. Je ne désire aucun autre médecin que cette interne. Donc vous… » Ses yeux revinrent se fixer sur son visage avec intensité. «… prendre vos affaires et me quitter dès à présent. Le chiffre treize n'est pas réputé pour porter chance. » railla-t-il.

_Le monde est un joyeux grand n'importe quoi._

Elle rencontra à nouveaux ses yeux noirs comme l'encre et sursauta en réalisant la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu prononcer cette phrase.

« C'est pas vrai… » Souffla-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

« Mhh ? »

Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, les souvenirs lui revenant soudainement, ces souvenirs qu'elle avait complètement oubliés jusqu'à ce que cette petite phrase, prononcée exactement sur ce même ton, ne fasse tout ressurgir dans son esprit.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. »

Le Joker s'appuya d'un coude sur la table et lui lança un regard dubitatif. « Je regrette… Vous ne me dîtes rien. »

« Non, non… Inutile de jouer à ça avec moi. » Répliqua Kate avec fébrilité. « Je sais que vous vous en souvenez. »

Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait reconnu avant elle, peut-être même dès qu'elle avait passé la porte de cette pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ne pas l'avoir reconnu après tous ces spots télévisés, ces interviews, reportages… Elle croisa son regard à nouveau, et elle songea que c'était surement ce qui l'avait empêché de le reconnaître. Le regard qu'il avait… Il était tellement différent de celui qu'elle lui avait connu auparavant.

« Mhh… » Fit-il en l'observant attentivement, feignant la réflexion. « Oh attendez, ça me reviens. La fille qui a provoqué une bagarre générale à L'Irish Pub de la 38ème… Je me trompe ? »

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait de sa petite phrase, qui avait certainement dû faire son effet derrière la porte close dans son dos.

« Il faut aussi tenir compte du contexte. » se défendit-elle.

Terni. Perverti. Comme si on avait déchiré son âme et recousu de façon grossière, avant que la plaie ne se referme en laissant d'affreuses cicatrices irréversibles. Quelque chose avait profondément changé en lui. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, et le transformer d'une façon telle que celle-ci.

Mais il avait aussi ce regard qu'elle avait vu tellement rarement dans sa vie. Ces yeux… Les yeux du passionné de sport extrême, qui prend des risques en marchant sur une corde à des centaines de mètres au-dessus d'une profonde abysse qui laisse voir des rochers charnus en contrebas. Lorsqu'ils traversent ce vide, sans corde, sans attache, jouant leur vie sur un équilibre précaire.

Lorsque vous fixez votre attention sur leur regard, vous pouvez y voir une concentration unique, et le sentiment de gravité qui en transparaît : ils sont conscients comme jamais ils ne l'ont été de leur existence. Ces personnes connaissent la véritable valeur de leur vie. Et ils la remettent en jeu régulièrement, faisant vivre ce sentiment, ne les laissant pas quitter la plus petite fibre de leur être.

Le Joker eut un bref éclat de rire et tendit un doigt vers sa poitrine. « Bien, bien, bien... Tu m'as eu sur ce coup-là, ma jolie. Mais tout ça est un peu _vieux, _je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais. »

« Surtout que tu es bien différent de l'homme que j'ai connu à cette époque là. Maintenant, Joker… »

« Oh,oh… différent , hein ? » Il considéra quelques secondes cette idée. « Je penses avoir toujours été cet homme séduisant pourtant… »

Kate leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque avec une moue démontrant l'absurdité de son discours. « Si tu voudrais bien cesser de faire l'idiot et écouter ce que… »

« Et pourquoi ? Nous sommes en... thérapie, Docteur Dawkins et si vous voulez que je fasse quelques progrès... »

Kate soupira bruyamment et fouilla dans les dossiers qu'on lui avait confiés, ne prêtant pas attention à ses bavardages incessants. Cet homme était un véritable moulin à parole, et c'est bien la raison pour laquelle il avait engagé la conversation lors de leur première rencontre. Il ne portait pas encore de cicatrices, et n'était pas connu pour ces nombreux meurtres. Mais sans doute pour quelques-uns.

Elle s'empara d'une feuille et l'observa quelques instants. Une longue liste de questions s'y trouvait mais elle doutait qu'une seule d'entre elles n'ait de réponses honnêtes de la part de cet homme.

Un claquement sonore lui fit redresser brusquement la tête, le regard alerte. Elle réalisa que ce n'était que le Joker qui claquait des doigts pour attirer son attention.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle avec agacement en relâchant la tension dans ses muscles.

« Ne t'arrive-t-il jamais d'être assez polie pour _au moins_ faire semblant d'écouter tes patients ? Tu es un drôle de psychiatre, Kate. Me mettre si mal à l'aise, moi qui suis si... _instable. »_ Termina-t-il d'une voix grave et menaçante.

Kate resta impassible, faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. « Vous vous trouvez instable ? »

Le Joker se recula sur le dos de sa chaise et leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. « Ce sont plutôt tous ces clowns paradant en blouse blanche qui le pensent. Non, je ne suis pas instable. » Il se pencha à nouveau en avant sur la table d'un air sinistre et souffla : « Je suis juste terriblement en avance sur vous tous. »

Kate ne rompit pas le contact avec ses yeux, soutenant son regard prédateur. Le Joker sourit brièvement, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et posa son menton sur ses mains menottées. « Pas très bavarde, hein ? Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que tu n'en penses pas moins. Tu me l'as prouvé dans ce pub la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Mais dis-moi donc,_ Kate, _tu penses réellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi, _hmm_ ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a _seulement_ besoin de faire quelque chose ? » Il étendit ses paumes en tirant au maximum sur ses menottes pour souligner ses propos.

Kate lança un bref regard circulaire autour d'elle avant de revenir poser ses yeux sur le Joker. Elle repéra la caméra en hauteur dans le coin gauche de la pièce mais ne s'attarda pas plus dessus. Un plan était en train de se mettre doucement en place dans sa tête. Elle voulait savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller dans cette conversation avec lui.

« Pour un homme qui est _si_ en avance sur nous, comment se fait-il que tu sois enfermé ici ? Admet-le, Batman t'a coincé sur ce coup-là. » Fit-elle remarquer.

Le Joker tiqua, puis secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Tu n'y es pas du tout ma chère Kate... »

« Oh que si. _Tu_ _as_ _perdu_. » Articula-t-elle lentement en insistant sur ses trois derniers mots. « Tu t'es fait battre à ton propre jeu. Personne n'est mort sur ces ferries et toi, tu t'es fait coincer. »

Le regard du Joker se fit dangereusement menaçant, ses yeux s'assombrissant un peu plus. « Le comportement de ces personnes a été regrettable. Mais je ne vais pas laisser un tel scénario se reproduire, dès que je sortirai d'ici... »

« Tu es frustré parce qu'elles n'ont pas joué selon tes règles. C'est ce qui te fait passer pour un parfait petit imbécile. »

Kate savait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et sa soudaine immobilité était inquiétante. Il posa lentement ses deux mains à plat sur la table, s'appuyant dessus tandis qu'il se penchait légèrement en avant.

« Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une question de _temps_ avant que je ne quitte cet endroit. Et si tu es en travers de mon chemin... Je n'aurai d'autre choix que de _t'écraser au passage. »_ Gronda-t-il sourdement.

Kate choisit de lui sourire avec provocation. « Et comment comptes-tu sortir d'ici ? J'ai bien cru comprendre que tu ne t'embarrassais de rien... Personne ne t'attend dehors. Personne ne veut se mouiller pour te sortir de là. Comme c'est triste. »

Le Joker grimaça et secoua légèrement la tête. « Tss, tss, tss... Ne joue pas avec le feu, Kate, tu vas _amèrement_ le regretter. »

Kate fronça les sourcils et se recula au fond de sa chaise, s'asseyant plus confortablement. « Je crois que tu as un réel problème. »

«_ Oh_, vraiment ? »

« Tu es complètement seul. Par certains côtés ça ne te dérange pas, tu gardes contrôle de la situation, puisque c'est toi qui la dirige. Mais si tu veux que tes petits plans marchent... quelqu'un en extérieur doit y être impliqué. Et comme ce que tu aimes, c'est le _grand_ spectacle ! Il te faut une bonne petite bande pour monter tout ça. Mais ce ne sont que des pions, aucun n'est à la hauteur pour _réellement_ te seconder, ou t'égaler. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes ça si négatif ? »

Kate le regarda directement dans les yeux, pour être sûre de capturer son entière attention.

« La seule personne que tu as trouvé jusqu'à présent... n'était pas dans ton camp. Tu te retrouves ridiculement _seul. _Comme ces personnes dont tu te sers. Ils sont seuls, pommés... Et toi, tu es exactement comme... »

Kate savait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser insulter très longtemps, mais elle fut surprise par sa rapidité. En un éclair, le Joker se jeta par-dessus la table qui les séparait et referma ses mains autour de sa gorge. Elle bascula en arrière, les pieds de sa chaise quittant le sol durant leur chute. Elle se réceptionna sur son épaule gauche et attrapa les poignets du Joker. Ils luttèrent quelques instant, puis Kate se retrouva dos au sol, le Joker crispant consciencieusement ses doigts autour de son cou, un genou appuyé contre ses côtes. Serrant les dents, Kate faisait son possible pour continuer à inspirer, le temps semblant s'écouler à l'infini.

Le Joker se pencha en avant, et elle vit une masse de cheveux aux reflets verts tomber sur son visage. Un petit ricanement retentit. « Et si je te disais... Non, ne bouge pas. Si je te disais que j'avais... _hmm_... un certain _don_ pour me faire des amis, _où que je sois_ ? » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La pression autour de sa gorge se relâcha et le Joker fut repoussé loin d'elle par deux gardes. Elle se tourna sur le côté en toussant, une douleur déchirant ses côtes tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Elle releva la tête pour voir le Joker se faire trainer hors de la pièce, riant aux éclats. Il lui adressa un petit salut militaire par-dessus l'épaule du garde avant de disparaître par la porte, lançant « A plus Doc' ! ».

Kate grimaça tandis que quelqu'un l'aidait à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle se plia en deux, la douleur dans ses côtes mettait du temps à disparaître.

« Katherine, vous allez bien ? Katherine ? Allez me chercher un verre d'eau. »

Un bruit de pas précipité résonna dans la pièce, puis revint quelques instants plus tard.

« Ca... va. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Merci, Harleen. Tenez. »

Arkham lui mit un gobelet sous le nez mais elle secoua la tête. Il voulait quoi, la noyer ?

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Kate releva la tête, et toussota un peu. Elle dévisagea la jeune femme brune qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude debout à côté de Jeremiah Arkham qui s'était agenouillé en face d'elle. Kate lut le nom du Dr Harleen Quinzel sur son badge.

« C'est... c'est d'accord Arkham, je veux bien essayer. »

Il leva les sourcils, surpris. « Cet homme vient de vous agresser, vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette décision comme ça... »

« Je l'y ai poussé... » Elle pouvait inspirer un peu mieux, la sensation de suffoquer avait quasiment disparu.

« Et pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » fit claquer la jeune femme d'un ton accusateur.

« Je voulais savoir si... » Elle se résigna à attraper le gobelet que tenait toujours Arkham et en but une légère gorgée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit. « Je suis sûre de certaines choses à présent. Je peux avoir un téléphone ? » demanda Kate en se tournant vers Arkham. « Gordon doit être prévenu. »

* * *

**Bon voilà, j'espère que ça plait toujours ^^' Je vais tenter de poster le prochain dans 2 semaines, ça dépend du temps que j'aurais, si ce que j'ai fais me va, mais je promet d'essayer de me tenir à ce que je viens d'écrire. Une ptite review svp !**


	3. Bugatti

**_Bon sang, les deux semaines prévues sont déjà passées… Désolé du retard ! Ne m'envoyez pas d'MP sanglant, je m'excuse ^^' Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**3. Bugatti**

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de photos sur son dossier ? » interrogea Kate, son portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, tandis qu'elle tournait les pages du dossier médical du Joker.

Le jeune gardien se tourna vers elle, l'air gêné. « On a bien essayé, mais il n'a jamais voulu prendre la pose qu'on lui demandait. Il s'amusait à faire des grimaces, ou se tourner du côté qui lui plaisait au moment du flash... Le Dr Arkham a dit de laisser tomber pour le moment. »

Kate le fixa quelques instants mais Steve semblait sérieux.

« Gordon, j'écoute. »

« Bonjour Gordon, c'est Dawkins. J'ai vu le Dr Arkham. »

« Ah. Et qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Je pense que je vais accepter. »

« Vraiment ? C'est génial Katherine, merci. Ce sera comme d'habitude, donc ? »

Kate hocha la tête en fermant le classeur. « Oui, je passerai soit cet après-midi, soi demain matin. Et il faut que je vous informe de quelques petites choses. Je ne crois vraiment pas que le Joker ait un quelconque réseau ou bande... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait penser cela ? »

Kate eut un rictus ironique en tendant le classeur au gardien pour qu'il le lui photocopie.

« Le Dr Arkham m'a fait rencontrer notre homme... _Et_ cet homme est un solitaire. Il ne s'encombre de ses pions que le temps où ils lui servent. Pour preuve j'ai entendu dire que la majorité d'entre eux étaient morts ? Personne pour parler de lui énormément... »

« Très bien, très bien, nous verrons cela quand vous passerez au poste, d'accord ? »

Elle pouvait presque voir le sourire du commissaire. Il avait travaillé assez avec elle pour savoir que quand elle était dans une affaire, elle s'emballait assez vite et avait du mal à s'arrêter dans ses théories, suppositions, plans, qui lui venaient en tête.

Et en effet, son cerveau commençait à fourmiller d'idées qui allaient l'occuper pendant un moment.

« Ok, ok. A bientôt, Jim. »

Elle remit son téléphone dans sa poche et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, patientant avec Steve tandis que les feuilles sortaient paresseusement de la photocopieuse. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle observait d'un air particulièrement concentré les feuilles sortir une à une de la machine. Au bout d'une minute elle se tourna soudainement vers Steve.

« Dîtes-moi, est-ce que toutes les caméras ont une piste audio ? »

Steve fronça les sourcils « Seulement quelques-unes. La piste audio n'est plus autorisée aujourd'hui, on parle d'atteinte au secret médical. Les seules qui sont équipées d'audio dans l'établissement sont celles de l'entrée, et dans les pièces du premier où la police vient faire ses interrogatoires sur certains patients. »

Kate hocha la tête et s'empara de la pile de feuilles recrachées par la photocopieuse, puis les rangea dans une pochette.

« Merci Steve, à bientôt. »

Kate sortit de la salle des archives et monta les escaliers jusqu'au bureau du Dr Arkham où il l'attendait en discutant en compagnie du Dr Quinzel. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte en les saluant rapidement, cherchant une chaise des yeux. Elle prit celle qui trainait dans le couloir et revint s'asseoir devant le bureau du Docteur.

« Harleen vous secondera. » l'informa Jeremiah. La dénommée Harleen se tourna vers elle en lui tendant un grand cahier, avec inscrit en lettres rondes et soignées sur la couverture :

_Patient 4479_

_Propriété du Dr Harleen QUINZEL_

_Etude générale_

« Pourquoi le Dr Quinzel et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? » interrogea-t-elle poliment en ouvrent le carnet.

« C'est la seule personne qu'il ne traite pas avec sa désinvolture et non-respect habituel. Elle vous sera d'une grande aide, vous verrez. »

Harleen Quinzel eut un bref sourire pour appuyer les dires de son supérieur.

« Vous êtes cette fameuse interne avec qui le Joker veut exclusivement travailler ? » demanda Kate en dévisageant la jeune femme.

Les cheveux châtains clairs attachés en un chignon serré, une paire de lunettes dépassant de la poche de sa blouse, celle-ci opina, ses yeux bleus rivés sur son visage.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

Kate acquiesça. Elle était assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi le Joker semblait accepter de travailler avec elle. « C'est quelque chose que j'apprécierai beaucoup voir. »

« A votre guise. » répondit Harleen. « L'occasion se présentera dès que nous irons en informer le patient ensemble. Cela pourrait être intéressant. »

« Hu-Hum. » Arkham s'éclaircit la gorge, joignant ses mains sous son menton. « A présent que les présentations sont faîtes, je pense que vous nous devez quelques explications sur ce qu'il vient de se produire, Miss Dawkins. »

Kate acquiesça avec flegme. Elle avait peut envie de parler de ça, mais au moins ils seraient tous fixés. « Je suis désolée de la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements. Je voulais savoir s'il était membre d'un réseau, et avec une personne telle que lui… La réponse est souvent comportementale. »

Arkham hocha la tête. « Evitez tout de même de recommencer cette petite expérience. Nous n'avons que la vidéo, pas la bande son, il était impossible à nos gardes d'anticiper ce genre de bévue. Son comportement était d'apparence des plus calmes. »

Kate approuva et parcouru les notes de sa nouvelle associée, tournant les premières pages avant de refermer le carnet. Elle ne voulait pas parler du fait qu'elle avait déjà rencontré un jour cet homme. Ils soulèveraient trop de questions, et elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. « Sinon, il m'a parlé des nombreux professionnels de santé qu'il a rencontré avant moi, de sa préférence pour _'' une interne'' » _dit-elle en pointant Harleen du menton, « puis de son… échec, qui l'a amené à votre établissement. »

Jeremiah et Harleen lui posèrent plusieurs questions sur son entretien avec le Joker, avant de la libérer.

Kate agita la pochette en assurant à Harleen de s'en occuper. « Je vais étudier tout ça à tête reposée. Je vous revoie dans quelques jours. »

Conduisant à travers Gotham, vitres baissées au maximum et lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Kate prêtait à peine attention à la route, roulant à un rythme si lent qu'il lui valait de nombreux coups de klaxon. Elle bailla tout en ignorant les gestes exaspérés des autres automobilistes elle cherchait une place près de Robinson Park, mais tout était désespérément _plein_. Des voitures de partout, sur toutes les places potentielles et cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle tournait en rond.

« Tu peux pas bouger ! » cria un homme en le dépassant. Un nouveau coup de klaxon retentit suivi d'appels de phares, que Kate continua d'ignorer. Elle venait de repérer un espace libre sur le côté.

Elle s'arrêta à hauteur de la place pour s'apercevoir, découragée, qu'il y avait un portail, avec sortie de véhicules. Elle considéra la place quelques instants, puis enclencha la marche arrière et s'y installa, ferma sa voiture à clef et s'éloigna en direction de l'entrée du Parc.

C'était un endroit qu'elle appréciait à Gotham. Elle adorait s'y promener, surtout par une journée aussi ensoleillée. Et le fait qu'elle soit en charge d'un nouveau dossier, et qu'un grand travail l'attendait la mettait toujours dans un état où elle avait besoin de marcher, d'être active le temps qu'il lui fallait. Elle se promena pendant une bonne heure jusqu'au lac du parc quand un détail l'interpela.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme assis seul à sa gauche, face au lac, les bras étendus le long du banc, ses jambes élégamment croisées et son costume-cravate hors de prix légèrement froissé. Souriant pour elle-même, elle s'approcha et se planta face à lui.

« Tu me caches le soleil, Kate. »

Elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se déplacer. « C'est étrange de te trouver là, tu sais. » répondit-elle.

« Le jardin Wayne se trouve un peu plus haut je te rappelle. Et d'habitude, c'est moi qui te trouve ici. »

Bruce lui lança un de ses regards amusés avant de retirer un bras pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle prit place à côté de lui et observa l'étendue du lac, suivant des yeux quelques instants un couple de jogger qui passaient devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Détective Dawkins ? »

« Oh tu sais, la routine... »

« Comment vont tes petites filleules ? »

Kate sourit à nouveau et retira ses lunettes de soleil, son visage s'adoucissant. « Toujours aussi adorables. Tu savais que Lily a encore trouvé un chat abandonné ? Elle rend Meredith et Jeremy fous. Mais Meredith est incapable de résister au charme des animaux très longtemps. Jer et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'ils vont bientôt devoir ouvrir un chenil. Et comme Thessy adore autant ces petites bêtes que sa sœur... »

Bruce eut un rire amusé.

« Et toi quoi de neuf ? » Il regarda au loin les yeux perdus dans le lac. « La routine d'un jeune milliardaire tu sais. »

Kate l'observa pendant le silence qui suivit, un trait soucieux creusant une ride entre ses sourcils.

« Tu te remet de ce qui est arrivé à Rachel ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

La mâchoire de Bruce se contracta brièvement. « Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je... Je ressens surtout de la colère... Enfin... C'est compliqué. »

Kate hocha la tête. « Je comprends. »

Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Rachel. Elle lui avait parlé quelques fois au lycée, où elle était déjà proche de Bruce, et lors des réceptions du jeune milliardaire. Elle savait que cette femme comptait beaucoup pour Bruce, et que sa mort l'avait encore plus assombrit. Kate devinait une noirceur en lui qui ressemblait à la sienne, et elle était sûre que c'était réciproque. Surement la raison pour laquelle ils s'entendaient si bien.

« Ca fait des siècles que je n'ai pas revu Alfred, j'ai encore son cadeau d'anniversaire tu sais. » dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de nouveau silence.

« Comment tu connais sa date d'anniversaire ? » dit-il d'un air surpris.

« Je suis la meilleure détective de Gotham, mon cher. » répliqua-t-elle d'un air mystérieux, qui lui fit secouer la tête en souriant.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable... Au fait, Kate, tu as vu ma dernière acquisition ? »

Filant à travers la ville, le vent fouettant leurs cheveux, Kate braqua le volant à fond en arrivant vers la décharge vide de Gotham, dans un dérapage qui fit voler des gravillons dans les airs, et soulever un large nuage de poussière.

« Génial ! Elle est vraiment géniale ! » S'exclama-t-elle en repartant dans un crissement de pneu qui laissa de longues traces dans la cour de la décharge.

« Evite de l'écraser contre un mur, s'il te plait. » répliqua Bruce avec un sourire timide.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, je suis sûre que tu es bien plus dangereux au volant d'un de ces petits bolides. »

Bruce éclata de rire et détourna la tête. Elle accéléra un peu plus dans la ligne droite du périphérique où elle s'engageait, dépassant une berline.

« Ce modèle en décapotable est vraiment superbe. » commenta-t-elle en jetant un œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur. « Tu me la troque contre ma vieille Ford ? »

« Le principe du troc est que ce soit équitable, non ? »

Un éclair les aveugla l'espace d'une seconde.

« Ah... on vient de se faire flasher. »

De retour aux alentours de Robinson Park, Kate roula à une allure plus règlementaire et s'arrêta à hauteur de sa voiture. Elle descendit de la Bugatti, et lança un dernier regard admiratif aux courbes de l'engin.

« Un peu tape à l'œil, mais je l'adore quand même. »

Bruce descendit à son tour et s'appuya négligemment contre la carrosserie, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches.

« Je suis content que ma testeuse de nouvelles voitures soit satisfaite. » la taquina-t-il.

« Oh, depuis le lycée j'ai dû toutes les faires… Ta Chevrolet, la Subaru… Ah la Subaru ! Je crois que c'était ma préférée. Et j'espère bien n'en avoir raté aucune, sinon tu vas le regretter. »

Bruce sourit avec espièglerie et tendit la main pour récupérer ses clefs. Kate les laissa tomber dans sa large paume avec tristesse, puis leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il reprenait la parole. « J'organise une petite fête la semaine prochaine, tu voudras venir faire un tour ? »

Kate réfléchit puis hocha la tête. « Ca me donnera l'occasion de boire un coup, j'adore tes petites fêtes. » Elle se tourna vers sa voiture, retira l'amende de son pare-brise avec une moue agacée, et salua une dernière fois Bruce en ouvrant sa portière.

Elle adorait essayer ses voitures, et Bruce, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas très rassuré, la laissait toujours faire un tour au volant d'un de ses bolides à un million de dollar. Bruce était un bon ami, malgré le peu de fois où ils se voyaient.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé au lycée, lorsqu'elle avait malencontreusement foncé dans sa voiture avec son vélo en arrivant sur le parking. L'hiver s'était installé, et Kate n'avait pas les moyens de se payer le permis, et encore moins un véhicule. Le verglas l'avait surprise ce matin-là, trop occupée à regarder sa roue arrière qui faisait un drôle de bruit, elle avait vu trop tard la voiture au milieu du parking, qui laissait passer un groupe d'élèves à l'entrée du lycée. Serrant ses freins à fond, elle avait filé droit dans l'arrière de la Ferrari gris métallisé, la roue avant de son vélo se tordant contre l'engin pendant qu'elle passait par-dessus et s'écrasait lourdement sur la vitre arrière du véhicule, qui se fissura. Elle s'était relevée sans dommage et avait observé les dégâts de la Ferrari en se demandant si son assurance couvrait ce genre d'accident…

Sous ses airs de jeune milliardaire pourri gâté, elle voyait bien que la vraie personnalité de Bruce, plus sombre s'y cachait. Avec les années, elle avait appris à le connaître. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une inquiétude réservée sur sa disparition de Gotham pendant sept années. Elle avait compris. La disparition des êtres chers, changent beaucoup de choses.

* * *

**_Bon, petit moment de détente pour cette chère Kate, pas le meilleur chapitre de la fanfic, mais j'espère que vous appréciez quand même ) L'autre chapitre arrivera plus rapidement normalement )_**

**_Petite review svp ! :)_**


	4. Long Long Night

**Alors avec ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal… Je comprendrai que vous vous lassiez en le lisant, parce que j'ai pas mal ramé pour l'écrire ! ^^ Pour les courageux qui tiendront le coup, bonne lecture j'espère ! ;)**

* * *

**4. Long Long Night**

Refermant à clef la porte de son appartement, Kate déposa ses clefs sur la table de la cuisine avec son sac et sa veste. Elle s'approcha péniblement de sa table basse, une pile dossier dans les bras qu'elle laissa tomber avec un bruit sourd. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'empara de la télécommande sur le canapé pour allumer les deux télévisions. Elle les régla sur deux chaines d'informations différentes, coupa le son de l'une d'elles et s'éloigna vers sa cuisine.

Il était déjà tard, après avoir trainé dans le commissariat et demandé à Gordon _tous_ les dossiers sur le Joker, elle avait dû batailler pour avoir accès à la salle d'archives. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle avait pu récupérer ce qui lui manquait, prendre quelques dossiers supplémentaires ayant un lien indirect avec le Joker, et en informer un Gordon ennuyé par ce dernier point pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo, et se pencha en fixant quelques secondes les étalages quasi-vide avec confusion. Il lui semblait bien avoir oublié de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Avec un soupir, elle prit une canette de soda, referma la porte du frigo et mit un reste de pizza à chauffer.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, et suivit attentivement les télévisions, télécommande en main.

Braquage à main armée, disparition de plusieurs hommes, suicide, une femme retrouvée morte à son domicile, le lot quotidien de Gotham.

Elle dégagea son calepin de sous les dossiers qu'elle avait déposé sans ménagement sur la table basse, dénicha un crayon et prit quelques notes. Lorsqu'un détail l'interpelait sur la télévision muette, elle écrasait immédiatement le bouton volume de la télécommande, coupait le son de l'autre et se concentrait attentivement avant d'écrire frénétiquement.

Une sonnerie retentit et elle abandonna son poste pour sortir la pizza du four. Elle revint se pelotonner dans son canapé et posa en équilibre l'assiette sur ses dossiers tout en mordant avec avidité dans le morceau qu'elle venait de découper.

_« … la police de Gotham recherche toujours activement les auteurs du braquage de la banque à Middle Town, près de la Tour Wayne. D'après des témoins, il s'agissait d'une demi-douzaine d'individus bien organisés, cagoulés et lourdement armés..._ »

Kate baissa le volume et écouta la télévision à sa gauche.

« _… le fugitif Batman court toujours. Il n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis un mois, date de la mort de Harvey Dent et de plusieurs autres malheureux..._ »

« Ca, c'est ce qu'on nous dit... » Marmonna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle était complètement prise au dépourvu par le fait que Batman ait retourné sa veste. Comment un homme qui jusqu'alors était apparu en livrant des malfrats devant les postes de police et démantelant des réseaux sans rien demander en échange, se met soudainement à tuer des innocents de sang-froid tout en continuant de se battre contre le Joker ? Quelque chose échappait à toute logique dans cette histoire.

« ... _la loi Dent sera maintenue, en mémoire de son créateur, Harvey Dent. Une journée à sa mémoire aura lieu dans quelques semaines, pour rappeler l'espoir et l'exemple que le Chevalier Blanc de Gotham a apporté à la ville avant d'être injustement assassiné par un homme exerçant sa propre justice. Les autorités seront ainsi présentent… »_

« Harvey Dent… » Répéta-t-elle à voix haute, observant la photo de l'homme à l'écran. Elle se souvenait l'avoir rencontré une fois, à l'une des petites fêtes de Bruce. La tête blonde de ce politicien tenant par la taille une Rachel Dawes heureuse, elle s'en souvenait. Et Bruce qui tentait de faire bonne figure un peu plus loin, souriant, interpelant à voix haute et discutant avec animation. Mais Kate avait repéré l'ombre au fond de ses yeux, ce que la plupart ne le connaissant pas ne voyait pas.

Pauvre Bruce…

Kate secoua la tête et ouvrit le dossier sur le Joker, si volumineux qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un dictionnaire entre les mains.

Les photos du Joker lors de braquages, photos de ses victimes, innocentes ou même ses propres associés. Un homme venait de l'asile d'Arkham même.

_Stephan Slate, 27 ans, 1.81m._

L'homme avait un ancien casier judiciaire pour trafics de drogue, et braquage à main armées. Elle parcouru le reste du dossier et trouva de nombreux points communs entre les hommes du Joker. Ils étaient tous parfaitement influençables, soit de jeunes malfrats multirécidivistes, soit des hommes libérés de la prison après quelques vols, trafics de drogues, arnaques… Une armée de petites frappes attirées par l'appât du gain, ou assez déséquilibré pour être attirés par un homme tel que le Joker.

Quant au passé du Joker… Elle l'avait rencontré il y a des années de cela. Il était déjà dans les réseaux de malfrats. Peut-être y baignait-il depuis l'enfance. Mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas ces idées de faire paniquer une ville entière en menant des attaques terroristes un peu partout. Et ce combat contre Batman…

Batman… Ce type, qui sort de nulle part, avec tout son arsenal bien propre à lui et qui dégomme la pègre au petit bonheur la chance. Et voilà que le Joker se dresse avec son armée de petite frappe et qu'il donne un sacré boulot au héros hors la loi de Gotham.

Enfin, héros-assassin aujourd'hui.

Mais trop de choses n'allaient pas. Batman arrête le Joker, puis tue des flics, le boss de la pègre, un innocent, et s'évanouit littéralement dans la nuit en laissant des corps sanguinolents derrière lui. Non elle n'y croyait pas.

Alors qu'était-il réellement arrivé la nuit où le Joker s'est fait arrêter ? La nuit où Gordon annonçait les méfaits de Batman ? La nuit où il disparut dans la nature ?

Elle laissa errer son regard au-dehors, observant les lumières de la ville. Elle se leva, ouvrit la véranda et sortit sur le balcon. Elle s'accouda au rebord, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit, du vent soufflant dans ses cheveux.

Batman était-il encore vivant ? On avait plus un signe de lui depuis cette nuit. Avait-il été tué, puis avait porté le chapeau pour ce qu'avait fait son assassin ? Qui était présent ce soir-là ?

Une hypothèse folle lui traversa l'esprit.

« Non, n'importe quoi. » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, secouant la tête.

C'est vrai, Gordon semblait en savoir beaucoup sur cette nuit-là. Et de plus, il avait été en équipe avec l'homme pendant très longtemps. Mais Gordon était quelqu'un de droit, il ne pouvait être en rien du supposé meurtre de Batman. Kate pensait Batman mort, depuis tout ce temps, aucune nouvelles de lui, des recherches infructueuses, pas de traces…

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait nager dans une marée de questions qui n'en finissaient pas. Où étaient les réponses ? Quelles étaient-elles ?

Elle eut un soupir résigné et rentra, décidant de se concentrer sur les dossiers du Joker. Première apparition, pendant un braquage de banque elle retraça tous les évènements derniers depuis qu'il avait fait parlé de lui au sein du GCPD.

Le dossier sur Harvey Dent ne lui apprenait rien. Procureur, une affiche de publicité pour sa campagne avec le slogan _'' Je crois en Harvey Dent '_', les résultats de l'autopsie démontrant qu'il était mort après la chute d'un toit, au….

« Tiens, tiens… quelle coïncidence. » Chantonna-t-elle. Elle ouvrit le dossier sur Rachel Dawes et relut le rapport de sa mort. Le même endroit où elle était morte, son compagnon meurt. Et d'ailleurs, il restait encore un mystère.

Dent n'apparaissait nulle-part sur la liste des évacués de l'hôpital. Pourtant, la presse avait affirmé qu'il l'avait été. Mais là… Elle retraça du doigt la liste des D, mais de trouva aucun Dent Harvey. Et elle ne voyait nulle part sa fiche d'admission aux urgences, qui devrait pourtant se trouver ici.

Avait-il été kidnappé avec les autres otages du Joker ? Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas resté au même endroit qu'eux, dans ce cas ?

Tout était _si bancal._ Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait ni croire la presse, ni Gordon.

« Complètement merdique cette affaire. » Grommela-t-elle entre ses dents, repoussant les dossiers sur la table avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Le dossier d'Harleen tomba au sol, éparpillant un tas de feuilles sur le lino de son appartement. Avec un soupir, Kate s'agenouilla et ramassa lentement les feuilles, jetant un œil à l'une d'elles qui retint son attention.

_FICHE D'ADMISSION_

_Admis à l'établissement de soins psychiatriques et pénitencier d'Arkham Asylum, le __ 30/06 /2005._

_Nom : __Patient 4479 alias « Le Joker »_

_Sexe : __M_

_Date de naissance : __inconnue_

_Adresse : __inconnue_

_Situation familiale : …._

_Personnes à prévenir :… Téléphone :…_

_Couverture sociale :…._

_Chargé du projet thérapeutique : __Dr. Harleen Quinzel__._

_Fonction : __Interne septième année._

_Informations complémentaires__ : Supervisé par le Docteur Jeremiah Arkham, Psychiatre, Directeur de l'établissement__._

Kate ramassa un autre papier qui semblait être l'extrait d'un compte rendu d'entretien avec le Joker.

_Le patient exprime son agacement d'être traité « comme une bête sauvage » et menace « ces personnes hauts placées » de leur rendre « la monnaie de leur pièce. » S'exprime à force d'humour allant parfois jusqu'à l'humour noir. Refuse de remplir les documents administratifs présentés. Se plaint de la qualité du système d'accueil de l'établissement (repas, infrastructure, soignants, gardes...) _

_A jusqu'à présent raconté cinq histoires d'enfances différentes aux professionnels rencontrés, esquive la question avec moi._

Des extraits de livres portant sur la psychiatrie suivaient ce passage, écrits de la main du Dr Quinzel.

_PSYCHOPATHIE_

_Notion difficile à cerner, la psychopathie cherche sa place dans la nosographie psychiatrique. Dans la classification américaine des troubles mentaux ( DSM III R), la personnalité du malade appartient à la catégorie « Personnalité antisociale »._

_ETUDE CLINIQUE_

_Les caractéristiques biographiques sont éclairantes pour établir le diagnostic, elles sont difficiles à établir du fait de la mythomanie habituelle du psychopathe. Vulnérabilité du malade faute de savoir qui il est et ce qu'il désire._ NON_ Incapable de maintenir de relations sociales durables._

_Conduites peuvent amener à une toxicomanie. _NON

_Particulièrement intéressé par la transgression de la loi, l'illégalité, la provocation. _

_Ni éthique, ni sens moral. _

_PRINCIPES THERAPEUTIQUES_

_Le psychopathe ne gagne rien à être hospitalisé. Traitement dans les mesures sociales ou éducatives telles que formations professionnelles, projet de réinsertion, désintoxication._

_ETATS LIMITES_

_Angoisse. _NON

_Dépression. _NON

_Névroses_ phobiques NON_ obsessionnelles, hystériques _NON

_Conduites sexuelles déviantes._

_Trouble de l'humeur, du comportement,__ comportement dangereux. _NON.

_**Bilan du Patient 4479 :**_

_-Le patient n'est à ce jour dépendant d'aucunes substances illicites, médicamenteuses. Semble toujours agité, ne tient pas en place, souffre de quelques tic. Très lucide dans ses propos, sur sa situation. Détient de grandes théories de pensées qui lui sont propres. Ne manifeste aucun remords sur ses actes, mais a conscience d'être hors la loi. Remet en cause le système judiciaire. Désir de révolution de tous systèmes._

_Conclusion__ : Le sujet ne semble pas réaliser la gravité de ses actes, tout en ayant conscience d'être contre la loi. Présuppose une schizophrénie au vu de son agitation : apparition brutale et inexpliquée de certains comportements extravagants (fous rires, excentricité vestimentaire, préoccupations obsessionnelles, convictions étranges, détachement…) Poursuivre les entretiens pour en apprendre plus et installer un projet thérapeutique._

Kate tiqua en observant la rature sur « comportement dangereux. » Le Joker n'était pas inoffensif. Et ce rapport semblait trouver beaucoup d'excuses au comportement du Joker, tout en précisant qu'il avait pleine conscience de ses actes.

Elle se recula dans son fauteuil et observa tous les dossiers et feuilles éparpillés sur la table. Une longue nuit s'annonçait.

* * *

**Vu que Kate est seule, ça manque de punch, vous pensez pas ? Je voulais montrer ce personnage dans son petit chez-soi, et montrer comment elle bossait. Promis dans le prochain, le joker reviens ;) **

**Review pour les derniers lecteurs encore présent à cette note svp !**


End file.
